NO KNOBS
by NickeyRox4Ever
Summary: I watched house of status house of laments and wasn't pleased that the peddie date was canceled because alfie locked Patricia in the bathroom. So i wrote my thoughts on how she gets out READ AND REVIEW! ONE-SHOT


_**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis if I did Alfie would be getting a time-out. What I would like to happen in the next episode which probably won't happen.**_

(Eddie POV)

Well I feel like a total loser. I got STOOD up. She probably did this for a prank. Man I feel like a fool I actually thought she liked me. But I was wrong big time. I went into the hall and saw a little boy running from Fabian. What? "Albie get back here!" Fabian yelled after him as Nina ran down the stairs.

"Did you catch him?" she asked. They both began running to catch Albie? I didn't think he lived here. I guess I was to preoccupied by Patricia I didn't notice these things. I walked to the bathroom and noticed the handle was off. Great now I have to walk past Patricia to take a shower. Here comes more embarrassment! I walked up the stairs running past Patricia's room to the bathroom. No Knob? No shower today I guess. As I was going to walk away I heard faint snoring coming from the bathroom.

What? I knocked on the door, "Is some one in there?" I asked knocking again. Then I heard the sound of someone hitting there head on the door. "Hello?" I asked again. Then I heard some one banging on the door. "Who's in there?" I asked. More banging. "Are you stuck?" I asked. Just as I predicted more banging. "Knock three times if your stuck?" I said realizing if it was Patricia she couldn't talk. She may have stood me up but I'm not going to leave her stuck in a bathroom. She knocked three times. Crap she's stuck! "I'll be right back", I said walking down to Victors office. "Victor!" I said.

"What?" he demanded.

"Patricia's stuck in the bathroom" I said.

"That is quite impossible and here we don't let boys walk into girl's bathrooms run along", he said going back to whatever he was doing, shoving me out of the room and locking his office door. Oh he is so next on my prank list. I walked back to the door.

"Patricia How did you get stuck?" I asked then realization dawned on me. Uh she can't talk. Well isn't this perfect. Note my sarcasm. "Move out of the way Patricia!" I said as I walked a little ways away from the door. I heard he move a little then I ran at the door. I hit it then Joy came out of her room looking at me strangely.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Trying to get Patricia out of the bathroom", I said.

"You could knock", she said. Oh God!

"She can't get out", I clarified.

"Tell Victor", she said.

"He said that here you don't let boys in girl's bathrooms or something along of that", I explained.

"Try using this", she said taking her dress off a hanger and handing the hanger to me.

"Use a hanger?" I asked then I got it, "Great idea", I said grabbing the hanger putting it where the door knob was and opened it right up and Patricia was just sitting there on the floor beside the tube. While there was towels all along the floor.

'Thanks' she mouthed.

"No prob." I said back she walked out off the room and went off to her room. Still doesn't like me great! Not more sarcasm. I walked down the hall then Patricia walks out with a note book? I am confused. "Hi" I said trying to walk around her but she stopped me. Holding out her note book for me to read it said:_ Eddie sorry I missed the date I was stuck in the bathroom all night and I didn't mean to stand you up Oh and thanks for helping me. Would you like to try that date tonight?_ "Wow Yacker I guess I have to squeeze you in" I joked. She turned the page which read : _I know you don't have plans Wesel! _"Right" I said. "See you at 6:00 ?" I said. Which she nodded yes. I am so glad she didn't actually stand me up, because I really like her.

_**Ok I know this is a little lame but I had to write this because I felt so bad for Eddie and Patricia I wish Alfie wouldn't have took off the door knobs. I realized in tomorrows episode they probably will make Eddie or someone open the door and find her sleeping on the bathroom floor. Well if you liked it you can tell me your thoughts by reviewing because I can't read minds**__**J**_


End file.
